


The Time I Love You

by Smeileng



Series: The Condition of Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeileng/pseuds/Smeileng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, tapi bukan untuk bersama. Itulah yang selalu kau katakan padaku, tapi aku menolak untuk menerimanya. Karena kita bukan asympotes yang bisa mendekat namun tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dalam satu garis lurus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The Time I’ve Love You
> 
> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU. First POV (Naruto side). Spin off ‘The Time We Were Not in Love’. Standar warning. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan melepaskan berbagai ide liar dikepala. 
> 
> Chara: Naruto & Hinata Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance Rating: K+ 
> 
> The Time I’ve Love You © Aileen Shen
> 
> [Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, tapi bukan untuk bersama. Itulah yang selalu kau katakan padaku, tapi aku menolak untuk menerimanya. Karena kita bukan asympotes yang bisa mendekat namun tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dalam satu garis lurus.]

Semuanya bermula dari permintaan egoisku padamu. Aku yang bersikeras untuk mendekatimu dan (memaksa) menjadikanmu sebagai temanku— _friend with benefit actually_ —sebelum pada akhirnya aku bisa menggunakanmu sebagai alat balas dendam. Picik memang, tapi saat orang sedang jatuh cinta bisa melakukan hal apapun yang di luar logikanya.

 

“Jadilah pacarku ... maksudku, pura-pura pacarku,” perkataanku itu sukses membuatmu yang tengah asik menikmati _frozen yogurt_ menatapku dengan tatapan _shock_ sekaligus membuat raut wajahmu yang terkenal dengan _emotionless_ menjadi sedikit punya ekspresi—yang sayangnya tidak nyaman untuk dilihat—serta menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuterjemahkan.

 

“Kenapa aku?” hal yang sangat wajar untuk dipertanyakan olehmu—bahkan semua perempuan yang mungkin kusodorkan pernyataan barusan—serta aku bukannya alfa jika kau tidak ingin terlibat dalam hubungan serius dalam bentuk apapun.

 

Bagimu berhubungan dengan orang lain sama saja dengan membuat drama dalam hidupmu yang tenang dan nyaman itu.

 

Dan aku bisa memberikan alasan yang masuk dalam logikamu—karena entah bagaimana caranya kau adalah perempuan yang mengutamakan logika daripada perasaan—untuk mengiyakan. “Karena diantara semua orang, kaulah yang tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta denganku.”

 

Kau diam, sepertinya mencoba mencari celah untuk menolak dan aku tahu harus melakukan apa agar kau mengiyakannya. Mengiyakan tawaran egoisku dan menyeretmu dalam drama hubungan yang kau gadang-gadangkan sangat kau benci itu.

 

“Hinata, tidak akan lama. Hanya satu bulan saja kok.”

 

Masih tidak ada tanggapan, namun tatapanmu seolah memberikan sinyal jika kau takkan mengiyakannya hanya dengan alasan itu. Aku memikirkan apapun yang bisa terlintas dikepalaku yang berhubungan denganmu untuk menjadikan senjata agar kau mau menginyakan.

 

“Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku sebagai kompensasinya. _Book set_ yang kau inginkan itu juga akan kuberikan jika kau mau.”

 

Wajahmu sedikit melunak, tapi bukan berarti akan dengan mudah mengiyakan. Aku tahu harus memberikan alasan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada perjanjian hubungan jangka pendek maupun _book set_ impiannya.

 

“Aku tahu kau tidak percaya dengan cinta, tapi aku yakin kau masih punya sisi kemanusiaan. Dan apakah kau rela melihat sahabat perempuanmu menderita dalam hubungan yang tidak pasti dengan seorang lelaki brengsek? Aku yakin kau tidak seperti itu, Hinata.”

 

Kau menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi—membuatku hendak mengejarmu karena kupikir aku sudah membuatmu kesal—sebelum menyadari jika kau hanya pergi ke _counter_ tempat tisu maupun sedotan yang ada di cafe yang tengah kita datangi sebelum kembali lagi ke meja serta mengambil pulpen yang ada di dalam tasmu.

 

“Hinata ... kau menuliskan apa?”

 

“Surat perjanjian bahwa hubungan kita tidak lebih dari satu bulan. Aku sakit kepala mendengarkan ocehanmu sejak tadi.”

 

Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secepat ini mengiyakanku. Karena untuk menjadikanmu temanku saja, aku harus berjuang selama tiga bulan, siang dan malam sampai kau (terpaksa) harus menambahkan satu orang lagi di dalam _cycle_ pertemananmu itu. “Jadi ... kau menerimaku?”

 

“Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menolak dan membuangmu dalam hidupku?” pertanyaan sakratis—sekaligus secara tidak langsung jawaban iya—yang aku dapatkan, membuatku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 

Aku membaca peraturan apa saja yang kau tuliskan serta tanda tangan dirimu beserta tanggal perjanjian itu dibuat. Aku juga ikut menandatanginya dan di tisu lainnya, kau juga menuliskan hal apa saja yang harus diberikan sebagai kompensasi jika aku melanggar kontrak perjanjian—padahal aku menyakinkan dirinya jika itu tidak perlu—dengan alasan keamanan.

 

Ya, aku, Namikaze Naruto tengah berurusan dengan perempuan yang mengutamakan logikanya dibandingkan perasaanya. Perempuan yang dijuluki _bitch_ serta _bad tongue_ dari orang sekitarnya dan kegilaanya untuk memaksanya mengikatnya dalam hubungan yang bernama (pura-pura) pacaran.

 

_Diantara semua orang, dia pasti bukan perempuan yang akan membuatku jatuh cinta. Karena cintaku hanya untuk Sakura._

**.**

**.**

“Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Hinata?” Sakura langsung saja mengatakan hal itu saat mereka bertemu. Tidak ada basa-basi ‘ _halo apa kabar?_ ’ atau semacamnya.

 

Ini pasti ajaran sesat Hinata sehingga membuat Sakura jadi seperti ini.

 

“Memangnya kenapa? Apa karena aku masih menyukaimu lantas aku tidak boleh punya pacar, Sakura?”

 

Namun sepertinya pertanyaan itu malah membuat kesal Sakura—terbukti dengan delikan kesal yang dilayangkan padanya—serta tangan yang mengepal itu membuat Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura pasti akan mengancamnya sebentar lagi.

 

“Jangan permainkan Hinata! Dia meskipun tidak seperti perempuan lain tapi tetap saja masih punya perasaan!”

 

Benar bukan yang kuperkirakan, Sakura pasti mengancamnya. Dan senyumanku itu malah membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

 

“Memangnya kenapa? Dia mau menerimaku dan harusnya itu bukan masalah bagimu. Kecuali kau mulai mulai punya perasaan padaku, aku bisa memutuskan Hinata untukmu.”

 

Maafkan aku Sakura, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu maka setidaknya aku harus bisa membuatmu menderita. Meskipun itu berarti harus menyeret orang lain ke dalamnya,dalam kasus ini adalah Hinata.

 

“Naruto, dewasalah! Hinata bukanlah boneka yang bisa kau mainkan lalu kau buang setelah bosan! Dan berapa kali harus aku bilang jika aku mencintai lelaki lain serta aku hanya bisa menganggapmu sahabat?!”

 

“Kalau begitu jangan menganggu hubunganku dengan Hinata. Kau bisa berbahagia dengan lelaki pilihanmu dan aku dengan Hinata.”

 

“Hinata bukanlah pelarian yang bisa kau pakai sesuka hati! Dia sahabatku!”

 

“Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku dan aku berhenti menganggunya, Sakura.”

 

Perempuan bersurai _fuchisia_ itu mendesis kesal dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Aku sudah bilang sejak awal padanya, jika dia memilih lelaki lain dan bukan aku, maka aku akan membuatnya menderita. Biarlah dikata brengsek diriku ini, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, karena orang yang kucintai juga tidak mempedulikan perasaanku.

 

“Kau lelaki paling egois dan yang kekanakan yang pernah kukenal, Naruto.”

 

Aku mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan Sakura menatapku dengan penuh amarah. Emosinya memang mudah meledak—sama sepertiku sebenarnya—dan menurutku ada banyak persamaan kami berdua sehingga ‘ _seharusnya_ ’ kami bersama.

 

Bukannya ada pepatah yang bilang persamaan pada seseorang yang membuatnya berjodoh?

 

“Aku akan memastikan kau menjauhi Hinata agar tidak terlibat dalam permainan egoismu itu, Naruto.”

 

Aku mendengar ancaman iu hanya tertawa dan kau pergi dari hadapanku dengan penuh amarah. Setelah yakin jika Sakura sudah tidak ada dalam pandanganku, aku menghela nafas dan mengirimkan pesan pada Hinata.

 

**Naruto:** _Ada dimana kau sekarang?_

 

Tidak berapa lama, ada balasan dari Hinata yang membuatku mendecakkan lidah. Apa susahnya menjawab dan bukannya mengembalikan pertanyaan menjadi pertanyaan?

 

**Hinata:** _Untuk apa tahu? Bukannya perjanjian kita termasuk tidak mengintervensi kehidupan masing-masing?_

 

**Naruto:** _Bisakah pertanyaanku tidak dikembalikan menjadi pertanyaan? Jawab saja kau ada di mana dan aku berhenti menganggumu._

**Hinata:** _Kampus._

**Naruto:** _Hari ini kau kuliah?_

 

**Hinata:** _Menurutmu? Clubbing?_

 

Aku mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Kenapa dirinya bisa terikat kontrak dengan perempuan macam ini? Kemana kewarasannya saat itu sehingga bisa memilih perempuan ini untuk menjadi bagian dari balas dendamnya?

 

_Saat seseorang jatuh cinta ... kewarasannya bisa berubah menjadi angka nol._

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku sengaja menjemput Hinata ke rumahnya untuk mengantarkannya kuliah. Jangan harap ada sambutan terharu yang diberikan oleh Hinata untukku—yang ada dia mengeluh kenapa harus melihat wajahku yang baginya adalah sumber masalah—dan setelah basa-basi dengan ayah Hinata untuk meminta izin, aku segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

 

“Kesambit setan apa sampai menjemputku segala? Aku masih bisa pergi sendirian ke kampus,” perkataan sakratis itu yang membuka konversasi mereka berdua.

 

Aku sebisa mungkin menahan amarah dan memasang senyuman terbaikku sambil mengingatkan diriku bahwa kontrak sialan ini hanya sisa tiga minggu lagi. setelah ini selesai, aku harus mencari perempuan lain yang bisa kuajak bekerja sama untuk membantuku membalas dendam pada Sakura.

 

“Apa salahnya pacarmu menjemputmu dan mengantarkan ke kampus?”

 

“ _Definitly wrong, cause we fake relationshit._ ”

 

“ _Whoa girl, whacha your mouth. Don’t say dirty word on early morning like this._ ”

 

Kau menghela nafas dan aku hanya bisa mendengarkan gumaman suara. Kupikir itu adalah omelannya lagi, namun saat menoleh, kudapati kau sedang tertunduk membaca novel dan telingamu dipasang _headset_. Aku akhirnya mengerti kenapa dia bilang lebih baik jarang berbicara daripada dia mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya, perkataanya terlalu tajam bagi beberapa orang yang tidak bermental kuat.

 

Saat ini mobil sedang berhenti di lampu merah sehingga aku bisa bebas mengamati perempuan itu. Jika dia membuang _bad tongue_ serta lebih berekspresi, aku berani taruhan jika banyak lelaki yang mengejar-ngejarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai pacar.

 

“Naruto, aku bukan buku dan sebentar lagi lampu hijau,” perkataanmu itu membuatku menghela nafas dan memandang lurus ke depan. Padahal matamu masih terpaku di buku, tapi sadar jika aku sedang mengamatimu.

 

_Aku lupa kau bisa peka—terhadap hal-hal tertentu—namun sayangnya tidak bekerja untuk selutuh hal yang ada disekitarmu._

**.**

**.**

Saat aku membuka mata, pertama kali yang kulihat adalah warna putih dan bau tajam obat yang kukenali. Saat menoleh, aku menyadari jika tanganku terpasang infus—berani bertaruh jika isinya adalah beberapa obat kemoterapi—dan mengingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke ruangan itu padahal seharusnya ini bukan waktunya _check up_.

 

“Kata perawat, penyakitmu kembali menjalar.” Aku segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati kau tengah memasang masker dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuterjemahkan dengan pasti. Antara malas ataupun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 

“Lalu kenapa aku bisa di sini?”

 

“Kau pingsan saat aku datang ke rumahmu.”

 

Oh benar. Aku memaksamu untuk ke rumah untuk membahas beberapa hal—salah satunya perpanjangan kontrak hubungan kita—dan ternyata aku malah melihat kelemahanku ini. Aku siap mendengar cemoohmu tentang betapa lemah dan menyedihkannya diriku.

 

“Jadi ... sudah berapa lama kau sakit?”

 

Aku terdiam sesaat, tidak menduga pertanyaan yang terdengar peduli itu. atau ini hanyalah formalitasnya saja karena tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi?

 

“Sudah lama. Sejak aku kecil, aku sudah biasa bolak-balik rumah sakit.”

 

Untuk apa aku menceritakan hal itu padamu? Hanya formalitas saja atau memang aku ingin mengatakannya?

 

“Apa kau sempat sembuh? Karena mendengar penjelasan doktermu tadi ... sepertinya dia tidak menduga kau kembali lagi kemari.”

 

“Untuk apa kau tahu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?”

 

Kita berdua terdiam dan entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu—meskipun dirimu memang menyebalkan—dan mencoba mengerti rasa penasaranmu karena kau kuliah di jurusan kedokteran.

 

“Hinata, maksudku ...”

 

“Kau benar, Naruto. Tidak seharusnya aku mencampuri kehidupanmu, maaf.”

 

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dirimu melirik jam tanganmu—yang aku tahu artinya kau ada jam kuliah karena aku sudah mulai hafal jadwal hidupmu—dan dirimu berdiri dari tempat dudukmu. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan, dirimu menatapku dan berkata “kau mau dibawakan apa?”

 

“Jeruk,” sebenarnya itu bukanlah buah favoritku, namun aku tahu dirimu suka buah itu dan anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah bersikap tidak baik pada dirimu.

 

Dirimu tidak mengatakan apapun dan bunyi pintu di tutup membuatku sadar, aku berada di ruangan itu sendirian. Di tempat yang membuatku merasa sakit, tempat yang dulu aku bisa hindari selama mungkin dan sekarang memaksaku untuk kembali.

 

Seharusnya aku sudah sembuh, jika saja aku tidak terlalu banyak berpikir dan stres. Berpikir bagaimana cara membuat Sakura serta lelaki sialan—kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke—dan stres karena _deadline_ novelnya—yang untungnya sudah terlewati—tentang tema yang tidak pernah dituliskannya. Tentang cinta yang rumit.

 

_Dan seandainya hidup itu seperti novel yang ditulisnya, yang bisa dirinya rubah sesuka hatinya._

.

.

Seringkali aku merasa iri pada orang-orang yang bisa kuliah kedokteran. Aku bukannya tidak memiliki uang—finansial orang tuaku lebih dari cukup dan kalaupun tidak, aku masih punya uang dari royalti bukuku—ataupun kepintaran yang dibutuhkan jurusan itu, namun faktor kesehatanlah yang mengangguku. Satu-satunya kuliah yang bisa kulakukan dengan tenang adalah kuliah _online_ dengan jurusan Sastra Inggris.

 

Sebenarnya aku bukan pencinta sastra, tapi Naruko—kembaranku—selalu memenuhi setiap sudut rumah dengan buku-buku fiksi yang dibelinya sehingga aku yang waktu itu tidak ada kegiatan terpaksa membacanya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, akupun menjadi seorang penulis.

 

Mungkin faktor keberuntungan.

 

“Setidaknya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan dalam hidup ini,” itulah yang dirimu katakan sembari membaca _proofreader_ novel yang baru saja dikirimkan padaku.

 

Ini sudah hari ketiga aku di rawat di rumah sakit dan setiap hari dirimu datang sambil membawa buku ataupun makanan yang ingin kumakan—meskipun berakhir dengan dirimu yang lebih banyak memakannya dari pada aku—sampai dirimu merasa bosan ataupun sampai perawat yang kebetulan _visit_ ke ruanganku mengusirmu untuk pulang.

 

“Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan dalam hidupmu?” tanyaku sambil memakan buah naga yang kau bawakan dan telah kau kupas serta potong-potong tadi.

 

“Entahlah.”

 

Jawaban itu tidak pernah aku duga keluar dari mulutmu. Kau berada di tempat yang aku inginkan dan dirimu bilang tidak tahu apa yang ingin lakukan? Dirimu menghinaku?

 

“Jadi kau tidak punya arah hidup? Tidak kusangka ya,” ucapku sakratis. Dan aku tahu dirimu tidak akan mudah terpancing emosi hanya perkataanku itu.

 

“Ya begitulah. Aku menyedihkan bukan?”

 

Kemana Hinata menyebalkan yang kukenal? Dirimu ketabrak sesuatu saat perjalanan menjengukku atau dirimu tengah dihipnotis oleh seseorang sehingga menjadi aneh? Namun dirimu tidak mengatakan apapun dan fokus membaca novelku sembari sesekali menempeli _sticky note_ —untuk menandai ada _typo_ ataupun hal yang menurutnya aneh—untuk aku koreksi nanti.

 

Di penghujung hari, saat Sakura datang menjengukku—dan dirimu sudah pulang ke rumah—aku baru tahu alasan kenapa dirimu aneh. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ibu serta kakak laki-lakimu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan kakak laki-lakimu ingin menjadi seorang dokter sehingga kau masuk ke jurusan itu, meskipun hatimu tidak ingin ke sana.

 

“ _Dia sebenarnya ingin menjadi penulis novel sepertimu, Naruto_ ,” itulah perkataan Sakura yang terus terngiang di telinganya.

 

Pantas saja dirimu kadang tampak sedih saat melihat buku yang aku tulis, padahal buku itu memiliki _happy ending_.

 

_Apa manusia diciptakan untuk tidak pernah bersyukur dalam hidupnya?_

**.**

**.**

“Ayo kita putus.” Kalimat itulah yang menyambutku saat baru sampai di rumahnya.

 

Bukan salahmu juga sebenarnya menagih hal itu. aku juga seharusnya bisa mengatakan oke dengan mudah, tapi kenapa aku malah mengatakan, “Bisa diperpanjang tidak sampai bulan depan?”

 

Wajahmu mendadak keruh dan tatapan tajammu itu membuatku tahu bahwa kau memang benar-benar tidak menyukai kebersamaan kita selama ini.

 

“Misiku masih belum selesai. Sakura masih belum putus dari Sasuke,” aku berbohong. Aku sudah mulai tidak tertarik kepada hubungan mereka dan sekarang aku malah memfokuskan semua atensiku yang biasanya untuk Sakura kepadamu.

 

Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu. Bukan dari Sakura aku mengetahuinya, tapi aku mengetahuinya langsung dari mulutmu sendiri.

 

“Dan terus bersamaku kau pikir akan membuat mereka cepat putus? Oh iya sih aku akui Sasuke memang brengsek, tapi kalau kau pasif seperti ini sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan putus.”

 

Aku menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh tanya, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu kepribadian sebenarnya lelaki itu padahal sepertinya kalian hampir tidak pernah bertemu? Dan biasanya semua perempuan yang melihatnya pasti merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah lelaki impian mereka.

 

“Aku lelah karena begadang membuat laporan. Jika kau tidak memiliki keperluan padaku, sebaiknya kau pulang saja.”

 

“Mengusirku, Hinata?”

 

“Menurutmu?”

 

“Dan jika aku memilih untuk di rumahmu bagaimana?”

 

Kau memasang ekspresi tidak senang, namun kau mempersilahkanku masuk dan membuatku minuman lalu meninggalkanku di ruang tamu sendirian sementara kau memilih masuk ke kamarmu dan tidur. Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba melihat sekelilingku di ruang tamu yang bisa dibilang cukup luas—tetapi tidak sebesar rumahnya—dan matanya tertumbuk pada foto keluarga dimana ada ayah Hinata yang sering ditemuiku setiap menjemputmu—serta meminta izin membawamu pergi bersamaku—beserta seorang perempuan paruh baya serta lelaki yang mirip dengan ayah Hinata.

 

Hinata di foto itu tersenyum dan Naruto menyakini selama mereka bersama, aku yakin tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Apakah kepergian mereka membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, Hinata?

 

“ _Dia hanya ingin tidak didekati oleh siapapun karena tidak ingin dirinya tersakiti karena ditinggalkan._ ”

 

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan pelan saat mengingat perkataan Sakura dan mengambil _smartphone_ milikku untuk memfoto gambar Hinata yang tersenyum itu. Aku tidak yakin untuk apa aku melakukannya, tapi kurasa suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada alasannya.

 

Bosan mengamati ruang tamu dan minumanku sudah habis, aku berjalan-jalan di rumah itu. Setelah sempat tersasar beberapa kali ke ruangan tidur, akhirnya aku menemukan perpustakaan mini yang pernah Hinata singgung. Dan kesimpulanku, Hinata _book hoarder_ karena banyak buku yang bertebaran di lantai sementara lemarinya sudah penuh dengan buku-buku. Aku melihat dinding yang kosong dan aku merasa mengetahui hadiah apa yang bisa kuberikan pada Hinata saat ulang tahunnya nanti. Aku mencoba menyusun buku-buku yang bertebaran di lantai itu sesuai dengan genrenya—karena terlihat sangat berantakan di lantai—dan barus saja memulainya, aku menemukan bahwa Hinata membeli seluruh buku yang ditulis olehku.

 

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan rasanya entah kenapa jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada saat kabar bahwa naskahku diterima oleh editorku. Aku mencari pulpen di sakuku dan menandatangani seluruh buku yang ditulis olehku. Entah Hinata akan memarahiku atau bagaimana, aku tidak begitu ambil pusing. Dan seharusnya perempuan itu bersyukur karena aku tidak pernah memberikan tanda tangan pada penggemarku padahal mereka berharap jika aku memberikannya.

 

Setelah itu, aku kembali membereskan buku-buku yang berada di lantai untuk ditata lebih rapi. Dan saat ingin meletakkan buku terakhir, tidak sengaja sebuah foto keluar dari buku tersebut. Saat aku mengambilnya, aku bisa melihat fotomu yang tengah tersenyum dan dibaliknya ada tulisan tangan yang rapi.

 

**_Selamat ulang tahun Hinata. Jangan menyerah menjadi penulis dan aku pasti menjadi fansmu saat bukumu terbit nanti :D_ **

**_HN_ **

 

Aku tidak yakin siapa inisal HN itu, tetapi sepertinya orang itu harus tahu bahwa Hinata sudah menyerah mengejar mimpinya dan impiannya tidak akan pernah tercapai.

 

“Naruto, kau dimana?” teriakan Hinata itu membuatku segera memasukkan foto itu kembali ke bukunya dan aku buru-buru meletakkannya di tempat yang seharusnya lalu keluar dari perpustakaan mini.

 

Dan yang menyambutku adalah wajah Hinata yang kesal namun di saat bersamaan terlihat lucu karena rambut Hinata yang acak-acakan tidak karuan akibat bangun tidur serta matanya yang menyipit. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum lebar dan membuatnya menatapku semakin kesal.

 

“Pulang sana! Aku masih bisa jaga diriku sendiri meskipun ayahku sekarang di luar kota,” perkataan Hinata itu membuatku mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya Hinata berkata jujur atau ini efek karena Hinata baru bagun tidur?

 

“Memangnya paman Hiashi melakukan apa?”

 

“Meninjau proyek perusahaannya. Biasalah, masalah di lapangan karena orang-orang lelet bekerja.”

 

Oke, ini menarik. Hinata yang bangun tidur sepertinya bisa diajak bicara dengan nyaman dan menjawab semuanya tanpa terasa ambigu.

 

“Hinata, kau lapar?”

 

“Ya.”

 

“Ganti bajumu, ayo kita cari makan di luar.”

 

“Oke.”

 

Hinata berlalu ke kamarnya dan akupun tidak bisa tidak menahan senyumanku. Sepertinya aku menemukan beberapa hal tentang Hinata tanpa bantuan Sakura. Serta aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tamu agar Hinata yang nantinya berubah pikiran dan mengusirku tidak bisa melakukannya.

 

_Aku hanya tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang Hinata, tidak lebih dari itu. Dan itu pastinya bukan karena cinta._

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku tahu siapa HN. Dan hal itu cukup membuatku merasa sedih, karena seseorang menyerah  pada mimpinya dan mengejar mimpi orang lain hanya karena merasa bersalah. Dan semakin banyak hal yang kuketahui tentangmu, semakin membuatku paham karaktermu mengapa menjadi seperti sekarang.

 

“Ayo putus. ”

 

Aku hanya bisa mengusap wajahku dengan lelah. Aku ingin mengabulkannya dan lagipula hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Seharusnya itu adalah hal yang termudah untuk dilakukan, namun diriku sejak seminggu yang lalu terus mencari alasan untuk mengulur waktu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, aku sendiri juga tidak paham.

 

“Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan.”

 

Dan aku tidak menduga reaksimu. Kupikir kau akan menganggap biasa ucapanku, bukan memberikan reaksi wajah kaget seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak mengerti, sebenarnya keinginannya itu bagaimana?

 

“Kau ... kau tidak bercanda bukan?”

 

Nah lihat, siapa sekarang yang mempertanyakan keputusan yang kuiyakan tadi? Maunya apa sebenarnya?

 

“Ya. Aku serius.”

 

Dan setelah itu, aku bisa melihat dirinya tersenyum dengan lebar. Jenis senyuman tanpa paksaan yang seperti selama ini diberikannya untukku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya ada yang menghantam tubuhku saat melihat senyuman itu.

 

Apa begitu tidak bahagianya dia saat bersamaku?

 

“Selamat, keinginanmu terwujud juga.”

 

“Hmm ...”

 

Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku mengatakannya dengan enggan. Aku merasa hanya malas untuk merespon.

 

“Jadi hari ini hubungan kita _officially_ berakhir bukan?”

 

Aku mengerti dia mengkonfirmasi hal ini, karena dulu aku pernah mengiyakan keinginannya karena aku terlalu lelah dengan _deadline_ dan setelah itu aku berdebat bahwa hubungan kami sebenarnya belumlah berakhir.

 

“Ya, Hinata.”

 

Dan senyumanmu itu justru membuatku merasa sangat sakit entah kenapa. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan ekspresimu. Atau ... sebenarnya akulah yang salah?

 

“Ayo rayakan hubungan kita yang telah berakhir dan kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan hubungan Sakura!”

 

“Hinata, dia sahabatmu bukan? Kenapa kau sangat senang dia putus dengan Sasuke?”

 

“Karena sejak awal aku mengenal Sasuke, aku tahu Sakura hanya akan tersakiti. _And speak about best friend, why you not happy? You want they break up from beginning._ ”

 

Kau memanggil pelayan dan memesankan makanan untuk kita. Aku tidak begitu ingin protes apapun yang dipesannya, karena aku tidak yakin bisa makan saat seperti ini.

 

Sebenarnya ... aku kenapa?

 

“Oh iya Naruto, kau yang bayar semuanya ya.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Aku melihatmu sedikit menundukkan kepala, kebiasaanmu jika sedang membalas pesan ataupun tengah fokus membaca artikel. Aku sepertinya mulai hafal kebiasaanmu selama enam bulan bersama, meskipun aku masih belum mengetahui semua tentangmu. Kau seperti _iceberg_ , tampak kecil di luar namun sebenarnya di bawah sana menyimpan banyak hal.

 

“Hinata ...” suaraku mengangkat wajahnya dari layar _smart phone_ milikmu dan menatapku dengan tanda tanya besar.

 

“Ya, Naruto?”

 

“ _Are you happy_?”

 

“ _Yes!_ ”

 

Dan saat makanan datang, aku mengambil piringnya dan memisahkan potongan cabai dari piringnya. Aku tahu kau tidak begitu menyukai makanan pedas samasekali.

 

“Kau tahu darimana aku tidak suka cabai?” tanyamu saat aku menyerahkan makananmu.

 

“Obesrvasi selama ini.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Dan tidak ada konversasi setelah itu. Sampai aku mengantarkanmu pulang kerumah, masih tidak ada konversasi apapun.

 

Setelah hari itu, aku tidak ada menghubungimu lagi. Niat awalku bersama dengan Sakura juga terlaksana, namun entah kenapa rasanya tidak benar.

 

“Sakura, dia siapa?” tanpa sadar aku bertanya saat melihat Hinata dari kejauhan bersama lelaki yang tidak pernah kulihat. Dan ekspresinya sama seperti bersamaku, namun ekspresi lelaki itu rasanya seperti ... dia tertarik pada Hinata.

 

“Oh dia, namanya Gaara. Teman Hinata dari masa SMA dan kuliah di falkutas lain.”

 

Dan perasaan itu menyerang lagi. Terasa ada yang salah, namun aku tidak mengerti dimana atau apa penyebabnya. Sampai dia menghilang dari pandanganku, aku mengabaikan sekitarku.

 

“... ruto. Naruto ... kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat,” suara Sakura membuatku kembali dan menoleh ke Sakura.

 

Aku tersenyum dan berusaha menyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. “Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Mungkin aku harus _check up_ bulan ini.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_[_ ** _Apa benar sejak awal kita memanglah asypontes? Apakah aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memperjuangkanmu? Atau lebih tepatnya ... apakah kau mempercayai perasaanku ini? **]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Karena sejak awal sudah merencanakan fanfic ini harus ada empat seri dimana diulas dari sisi Hinata, Sasuke dan sekarang Naruto. Dari sisi Sakura mungkin nanti aku publish, yah jika jiwa fanficcer sudah kembali.
> 
> Iya saya tahu ini gak ‘lakik’ banget penggambarannya. Tapi bisa apa aku? Aku hanyalah author yang menuliskan apapun yang terpikirkan. Dan terima kasih sudah sanggup membaca sampai sini.
> 
> Yaudah, biarkan aku kembali fansgirlingan dengan dunia K-Pop. Ahjussi ganteng menunggu buat dinotice sih, ahahaha #heh
> 
> Smeileng  
> 07/09/2015


End file.
